


Wicked Witchcraft

by extraordinari



Series: Glimmer of Sun [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween Special, Hints at a triad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: Frank Sinatra, Hermione in a red dress, and cooking could only lead to one thing.





	Wicked Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“ _Those fingers in my hair_.”

Sirius tilted his head slightly to the open door of his study, giving Remus pause as well as the soft feminine voice filtered in. 

“ _That sly come-hither stare_ ,” she sounded so lilted in mirth. 

“She’s playing music?” Remus smirked lightly and made to stand, giving Sirius a wink as he stepped closer to the door on soft steps. When Sirius really paid attention, he could hear a smooth jazz melody and it gave his stomach a little flip. He knew what that meant. 

“She’s in an especially good mood,” he whispered to his best mate as he stood and shoved quickly but silently past him and through the hallway toward the kitchen. Though he made sure to remain unseen, he watched her beyond his section of wall and held back a chuckle at the heat of his friend beside him, listening intently. 

“ _That stripes my conscience bare_.” She swung her hips in a slow sway, stepping around the kitchen in her red knee-length t-shirt dress. “ _It’s witchcraft_.”

“Your hips definitely constitute as witchcraft, witch,” Sirius smirked and with each sway, he could feel his length take a bit more life. He loved days like this. 

Hermione would come home and--depending on if she was hungry enough--would start dinner before Sirius even stepped foot in the kitchen. If he let his eyes stray from her dancing form, he’d find her black leather handbag on the far counter by the kitchen’s other entryway. 

“ _And I’ve got no defense for it_ ,” when she turned in their direction he heard Remus’s intake of breath. He could never fully understand his friend’s attraction to women wearing red lipstick. But yes. Hermione’s lips were painted in ruby. 

“Red dress,” Sirius began with longing and Remus had to shuffle his legs and reach down to adjust his insistent erection. “Red lips. Think she might have on red knickers?” 

She reached around her body to throw in a bit of spice in a saucepan that was sizzling with something that gave off an amazing aroma. “The heat is too intense for it.” She quickly turned again and began working on chopping a green vegetable of some kind that Sirius couldn’t care to put a name to, all the while moving her hips in that same sensual sway. 

“ _What good would common sense for it do?_ ” Sirius sing-songed in a whisper as she proceeded to move around the kitchen on the tips of her toes, body moving gracefully and lithe. “Dammit Moony! One of us has to get off our cowardly arse’s and--”

Remus stepped around the wall and joined the young woman slowly, stepping lightly while her back was turned and then proceeded to grab her waist and hand and twist her around the kitchen with ease. Her peals of laughter made Sirius’s heart stutter. 

Living together. The three of them. It had been one of the happiest days of his life when Hermione had asked to move in with him and Remus. Though he’d told them that Grimmauld Place was out of the question. The war was over. This part of his life would be laid to rest. 

So they agreed to start looking for something that would suit all of their tastes. 

Hermione wanted a large open kitchen. Something with large windows as well, because though she loved to cook, the smell could make her nauseous. That a library was also required went unsaid. 

Remus wanted a large attic for his transformations. Hermione almost asked why not just find an outdoor space with plenty of mileage between himself and other human beings but then she remembered how exhausted he usually was after his transformations and not having to apparate would alleviate quite a bit of stress. 

Sirius only wanted light. He wanted cream and earth tones and for the furnishings to feel cozy and homely. Both Hermione and Remus to rolled their eyes but didn’t comment. They knew how much it meant for their friend to have a warm home. 

“ _When you arouse the need in me_ ,” Hermione was looking up into Remus’s eyes and Sirius held back a disappointed sigh as he slipped back to reality. “ _My heart says ‘yes, indeed’ in me_.” 

“‘ _Proceed with what you’re leadin’ me to._ ’” Remus sang back, his hand at her waist slipped to the small of her back and cradled her closer, their hips moved in tandem to the soft melody and Sirius could only watch now as they whispered in soft voices and let the outside world slip away. He’d lost his chance. 

Cowardice was not a familiar concept for Sirius Black. But he’d been so worried. What would Harry think if he’d found out he was trying to court his best friend? His Godson was singularly the most important person in his life and he didn’t want to jeopardize their relationship in any way. 

But gods. When Hermione smiled for him. She brought the sun. 

Sirius stepped away from the wall, preparing to turn and head back to the study when he heard a throat clearing. He turned his head and caught Remus gesturing with his gaze for him to enter the kitchen, he’d tipped Hermione over so she could throw in a bit more spices before righting her and laughing at her giggles.

Though a bit apprehensive, Sirius followed Remus’s direction and entered the kitchen silently and merely watched them dance while leaning against a counter. Apparently, he’d been so far lost in his musings, the second verse was about to start. Remus looked up from Hermione’s eyes to look back at him and he nodded as he then threw her into a twirl and Sirius got the hint. 

Quickly he leaped to her side and slipped his hand where Remus’s was as she proceeded to spin, he slowly slipped his hand to the small of her back and chuckled at her dazed but happy gaze on his face. “‘ _Cause it’s witchcraft, that crazy witchcraf_ t,” Sirius started and swayed with her, eyes lighting up in the softness of her eyes as they traced his lips. 

“ _And although I know it’s strictly taboo_ ,” Remus began while he stirred something in the saucepan, it was in that barest of moments that he noticed red lipstick spread along the side of his neck and jaw. He turned eyes back to Hermione and found her lipstick smeared lightly and spread in a dazzling smile. 

“ _When you arouse the need in me_ ,” her soft voice rang for him and he felt something in the air shift. Her hand slipped out of his hand and around his neck with her other, locking there and stared straight into him. “ _My heart says ‘yes, indeed’ in me_.” 

Sirius realized he was given a choice. A beautiful, wonderful, brilliant choice. 

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “‘ _Proceed with what you’re leadin’ me to~_ '”


End file.
